One of the main advantages of digital pens or styluses or styli is that they offer the possibility of increased functionalities available to a user compared to a conventional pen. Devices might be able to differentiate between pen-on-screen touch vs. finger touch, on-screen pen vs. finger gestures, detect a combination of pen and finger gestures, in-air pen vs. finger gestures, off-screen pen input, pen buttons, etc. In order to keep complexity down and usability up, most pens currently mimic touch and only have a few pen-specific inputs which are available, such as button use, hover, and in-air gestures. Button use is generally reserved for one or two high-level functions and in-air gestures need a separate mode to be activated.